


Uhura ra ra~!

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: bridge2sickbay, Crack, Female Character of Color, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: McCoy/Uhura - Anime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhura ra ra~!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. XD

Intro Song - _Fighting Evil by Star Light~! Winning love by Star Light~!_

"Damn it woman, there are tentacle monsters everywhere! I'm a doctor not a crime fighter! Where are you?" A seemingly older, hot _bishie_ man yells into his rather frilly pink comm.

"You know how hard it is to not find an alley way full of bums to transform in? I don't want another incident like with Kirk staring at my naked body!" The comm blares.

The "doctor" dodges another tentacle. "He only saw it for a millisecond!"

"Millisecond too long!"

"Mwahaha there you are Doctor Bones. Where's the little lady? Is she actually going to come this time?" mocked Vultan.

"Shit."

CM BREAK

Superhero Uhura arrives at the scene just in time to save her partner from the evil crutches of Vultan. After a bit of witty banter she throws one of her patented talented tongue attacks but it's not enough and the villain gets away for another day.

"Darling, that was a close one," the doctor muttered as he checked them for bruises.

"Luckily I've got you, doctor." Uhura smiles.

Outro Song - A Doctor's Policy


End file.
